Romper una regla o dos
by Maka009-chan
Summary: Por que el no puede hacer nada mas que verla partir...One-shot IchiRuki , Final Alternativo.


Holaaaa! , espero que les guste este pequeño trozo de letras que me vino a la mente n__n.

Es un final alternativo , espero lo disfruten...

**Disclaimer :**

Naah... Bleach no me pertenece TOT , pero este final si n__n , y no me molestaría que Tite Kubo-Sama lo tomara! °o°.

X-x-x-X

Se sentía , asquerosa mente cansado , todo , pero absolutamente **todo** le pesaba , pero para su desgracia , todo su pesar y malestar valía la pena.

Miro a su alrededor , viendo como el escuadrón 4 se encargaba de los últimos heridos y Inoue de los mas graves , busco con la mirada a todos sus amigos , a todos encontró , dándose cuenta que sus amigos estaban , agradecida mente , en buenas condiciones .

-Oi...Hanatarou....- Llamó el pelinaranja al séptimo oficial del escuadrón 4.

-I...Ichigo-san! - Exclamó Hanatarou tras curar un profundo y largo corte que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo – Debería descansar un poco mas....-

-No te preocupes...-Sonrió para darle seguridad al chico – Ya me encuentro bien...- Ichigo , demostrando lo terco que era , se levanto aun con los ruegos que el tímido shinigami le proclamaba.

-Arigatou Inoue – Pronuncio la portadora de Sode No Shirayuki , que en ese entonces se examinaba la parte que la extrovertida chica le había sanado.

-Jeje! , no hay por que...Kuchiki-san-La chica sonrió tierna mente mirando a sus amigos – Gracias , Muchísimas gracias a todos -

Rukia solo sonrió al igual que los demás , demostrándole a Orihime un no pronunciado " De nada". La Ojivioleta busco con la mirada a su fiel amigo , quien la había estado observando de cerca . El , con paso decidido se acerco a ella ... sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos en ningún instante.

-Estas bien Rukia...? - Ichigo la examino con la mirada , buscando si es que la chica se encontraba herida.

-Si , otra vez te haz preocupado demasiado...- Le pequeña shinigami en un gesto de molestia fingida , cruzo sus brazos con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia otro lado , a lo que el Ojidorado frente a ella solo atino a mostrar una sonrisa leve , pero sincera.

-Si..., se que no eres tan débil como para que tenga que protegerte , pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti – No podía despegar su mirada de ella...

-Pues deberías dejar de hacerlo – Abrió tan solo uno de sus hermosos ojos , mirándolo divertida e inconscientemente sonrió - Aun que yo también estaba preocupada...un poco...por ti...-Lo ultimo lo dijo frunciendo el ceño , pero con un extraño sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

Ichigo simplemente la miro , vio que ella también había estado preocupada por su bien estar.

Se concentro en recordar los momentos pasados , en cuando ella apareció en Hueco Mundo , dispuesta a ayudarle , en la rabia e impotencia cuando ella sugirió (más bien ordeno) separarse por diferentes caminos , en el dolor , el espanto , la desesperación que tuvo cuando escucho a Ulquiorra mencionar que ella estaba muerta... , en la inmensa alegría que lleno su alma verla nuevamente ... en lo condenada mente feliz que se encuentra ahora , frente a ella , pero sobre todo el hecho de que estuviera **intacta **.

-Kurosaki-kun! - Inoue , al borde del llanto , se acerco al shinigami sustituto , sacándolo de sus pensamientos y abrazándolo en el acto.

-I..Inoue...? , te encuentras ... bien? - El chico apenas podía respirar...

-Hai! -Levanto la mirada acuosa al tiempo que lo soltaba del "brutal" (como llamo Ichigo) abrazo -Lamento que hallas que tenido que pasar todo esto por mi Kurosaki-kun...-

-Todo esta bien , al menos nadie resulto herido en gravedad- Contesto Ichigo con naturalidad.

-Arigatou...-La chica se sonrojo notablemente

-Inoue tu también deberías descansar , nos haz curado a todos haciendo un excelente trabajo...- Le sugirió Rukia – Ademas aun hay muchos que necesitan que los cures...- Expreso con un deje de tristeza , bajando la cabeza.

-Tienes razón Kuchiki-san...-

Quizás no habían muertos , ni heridos con peligro de lo anterior , pero si habían muchos que tenían heridas difíciles incluso para la mismísima Unohana-Taicho . Tales como Renji y Byakuya , que habían resultado , tras la ultima pelea , heridos.

-Como se encuentra tu hermano...?-Pregunto Ichigo , entendiendo perfectamente que su tono anterior se refería a alguien en especifico.

-Mucho mejor , gracias por preguntar – Levanto nuevamente su mirada violeta , buscando la dorada que le daba un infinito consuelo a través de sus orbes.

-Sabes que Byakuya es fuerte , no creas que unas simple heridas le van a ganar , con lo terco que es...-

-Pues miren quien lo dice...-Rukia lanzo una leve risa , haciendo que el pelinaranja la mirara quien mira a un ángel puro , puro y blanco...blanco y suave , suave como ella , aun que demostrara lo contrario.

-V-voy ...voy a ver si Unohana-san me necesita para algo...- Inoue , por alguna razón se dio cuenta que estaba estorbando .

Antes de dar la espalda y hacerles una seña con las manos se dio cuenta , que ellos con sus miradas...que era? , era exactamente igual como si hablaran otro idioma , como si con la mirada ya se dijeran todo , era algo... que ella con Ichigo ... quería , pero no podía hacer.

Bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de que no era nada anterior a lo que ella había dicho , era un sentimiento...

X-x-x-X

Con Aizen derrotado , la guerra cesado , no había motivo por el cual los Shinigamis permanecieran en Karakura , claro esta , no había motivos para ellos , pero si para cierto Shinigami Sustituto.

-Se te da permiso para ir a la Sociedad de Almas con uso libre , también puedes seguir ejerciendo tu cargo de Shinigami Sustituto y si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarnos - Ukitake le explicaba todo a Ichigo al mismo tiempo que la puerta Senkai se abria .

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad...- Respondió Ichigo con notable sarcasmo.

-Kurosaki-san que maneras de despedirse son esas! - Lo reprendió Urahara sonriente.

-Y una mierda...-Susurró Ichigo mas para el que para los presentes , que se iban despidiendo de el uno a uno , entrando en la luminosa puerta.

Ukitake suspiro , sabia perfectamente la razón de su enojo.

-Ichigo-kun , lamento mucho que Kuchiki no pueda quedarse... , pero es su deber como Shinigami volver a la Sociedad de Almas -

-O vamos Ichigo , que no te vas a morir si dejo de cuidarte , bastante grande estas no?- Apareció Rukia a su espalda , sorprendiendo tanto a Ichigo como a los dos hombres.

-Rukia...-

Ukitake cruzó el portal a la vez que se despedía de Ichigo y de los demás.

-Kuchiki-san! , voy a extrañarte mucho...-Inoue abrazo a su amiga mientras derramaban saladas gotas de aguas de sus grises ojos.

-Yo también Inoue...-

Mientras Rukia se despedía de Chad y Ishida , Ichigo no podia evitar estar acongojado , apretó sus puños a un grado que se los lastimo fuertemente , bajo la cabeza derrotado , Rukia no podía quedarse con el , y el no podía ir con ella...

-Ichigo...-Rukia lo miro , reprochando lo con su mirada.

Ichigo no pronuncio palabra alguna , simplemente la miro , con esa mirada que tenia exclusivamente para su enana.

-Puedes ir a la Sociedad de Almas cuando quieras..., no veo el pro..-

-YO SI LE VEO EL PROBLEMA!- Gritó Ichigo , sorprendiendo a todos los presentes – Quiero que te quedes conmigo **AQUI**!-

Rukia suspiro , estaba a punto de echarse a carcajadas por lo posesivo y extraño que había sonado eso en la boca de Ichigo , pero se cerro instantáneamente su boca al ver la expresión mezclada de odio , resentimiento , dolor y reproche que lucia Ichigo en ese momento.

-Quedate conmigo Rukia...-

-Ichigo...-

-Are lo que sea...-

-No , ya basta...-Rukia cerró los ojos – Sabes que no puedo... , es cierto que no sera lo mismo , pero nadie se va a morir...- Con el objetivo de que Ichigo dejara de rogarle , trato de sonar lo mas fría posible , tragándose de ese modo con sus sentimientos , el dolor que le causo ver lo dispuesto que estaba Ichigo para que ella estuviera con él , sin mencionar que prácticamente le suplico tanto al Capitán Comandante como a la cámara de los 46 que ella pudiera quedarse en mundo humano , Sin embargo...

-No le dieron autorización.

-Hasta pronto Ichigo , cuidate – Camino hacia la puerta Senkai.

Para Ichigo , la caminata de Rukia hacia esa extraña puerta fue torturosamente lenta , Y EL COMO SIEMPRE LA HABIA CAGADO! , en vez de despedirse bien de ella , solo atino a rogarle patéticamente que se quedara , pero es que necesitaba hacerlo , al igual que en ese momento necesitaba golpear algo , de preferencia a la "Pasa Humana Yamamoto" y a los " 46 Bastardos" , que ya tenia en ese preciso instante , en el peor lugar de su lista negra.

-Cuidate mucho Rukia...-La mencionada antes de entrar se giro levemente – Sabes que este cerca o lejos siempre te protegeré...estés donde estés-La miró , y para Rukia , esa fue la mirada mas tierna que pudo haber visto en Ichigo , y es que ella sabia tan bien como el que no era necesario gritarle lo que sentía para que ella lo supiera .

-Tu también cuidate...Baka- Cruzo la puerta , no sin antes mirarle , dejando le bien en claro que el sentimiento era mutuo.

X-x-x-X

La puerta se abrió en ese instante , mientras que un joven de atlética figura tomaba una insignia , estrechándola contra su pecho .

Kurosaki-san...se que te lo he repetido muchísimas veces , incluso creo , no , estoy seguro que piensas a este grado que soy un pesado – Sonrió- Pero...- Cambio su semblante a uno serio – seguro que quieres ir? ya..han pasado 3 años...-

Nunca es tarde , yo tuve que aprender eso por las malas -Ichigo se encaro con su maestro – tengo que hacerlo...además , Urahara-san , Romper una regla o dos...- Se encamino hacia la puerta , siempre en su mente teniendo en cuenta por que iba y por quien – No es importante , si es por la persona que mas amas en el mundo -

Su maestro sonrió orgulloso.

_**Fin**_

XDDDD! Review? o_o


End file.
